


Red Strings

by stydiapleaseee



Category: Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autumn, Captainstilinski, F/M, Love, New York City, Parties, Satin Sheets, Stydia, Stydia Big Bang, Stydia fanfic, alternate universe-coffee shops, artist lydia, cold nights, duel pov, lydia martin - Freeform, sexual situations., stiles stilinski - Freeform, them, ughh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiapleaseee/pseuds/stydiapleaseee
Summary: Time apart does somethings to a mind, well Lydia and Stiles have been apart for a while. Finding one another again they start anew. Full of coffee, white sheets, drama, and engagements. You'll hate some you'll love some.

   

  Pumpkin Spice fills the air...years after not seeing one another, a relationship died bringing the start of anew. Will they love harder? Everyone loved their relationship since it's birth. It grew immensely, as the fall breeze got closer and chiller bodies became warmer. Bodies exchange heat, but bodies together is fire. Like their love Lydia and Stiles are dynamic. As they drink the coffee, they sip their love a million times a day.





	1. coffee beans

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. It's off the top of my head and I am Teen Wolf crazed waiting for November 15th.  
> •• Stydia is endgame••

 

 <http://lizzylune.tumblr.com/image/157004734400>

↳ The tattoo needle stings as it permanently marks Lydia's skin. She winces as the shading comes in. Sitting there with her best friends Kira, and Allison. Allison holds her hand to help with the pain. 

 

   "Are you okay?" Kira asks as she looks for something she wants to get.

 

Lydia said "I'm alright." 

 

A stranger walks into the parlor and Lydia can't help but stare. A tall boy of 5'10, looks her age, she can't help but see his freckles/beauty marks prominent on his face. 

 

She didn't realize she was holding her breath. 

 

_Oh my God he is so cute_

 

She thought to herself, zoning out she begins to bite her lip not only because some of the pain is gone but because as he gets closer she gets hotter and hotter. She only bites her lip when she likes something, and when she gets shy.

_I know him, he was in my dreams but I didn't know he was a real person or is this a fragment of my imagination._

I shake my head a little, it's unnoticeable but.

_He can't be real, mmm nope I am not believing my eyes. But he is._

 

"Lydia." "Lydiaaa." "Hey earth to Lydia!" 

 

"Huh?" Lydia's attention snaps back to Allison and Kira. 

 

They smile at her happily then said the obvious "get up your done." 

 

Lydia looks down at her arm. She got several small tattoos today. A moon above the ankle, a mini coffee mug on a stack of mini books, a watercolor mini heart, with three periods symbolizing (the sun,the moon, and the truth.) 

 

Kira is sitting in the chair and Allison holds her hand now. 

 

Lydia is craving coffee "guys I am gonna go get some coffee, I'll be back" 

 

As soon as Lydia walked out the parlor it began to pour outside raining horrendously.

                                     •••

 

[meanwhile the boy she had a crush on had been watching her watch him.] 

 

[he thought she was the perfect fit to his unknown puzzle]

 

Feeling something warm overtake her body Lydia holds a oversized jean jacket closer to her. Long hands, hands the Starbucks barista his card. 

 

The smell coming from the jacket feels so familiar even though she hasn't smelled anything like it. It consists of: bath & body works ocean, vanilla, coffee beans, with a hint of the night sky. 

 

Afraid to look up she does it anyway. 

 

It's him.

 

Her eyes become bigger then life itself , he's up close and personal. He grabs her Pumpkin Spice Latte. 

 

 He sips it, handing it to her saying "my name's Stiles. Yours?" 

 

"Lydia." 

 

Turning around they walk out and back to the tattoo shop. Entering Lydia asked "what are you getting done?" 

 

Stiles pulls out his phone and says "this." 

 

he shows her a detailed chemical equation. Very Minimal like her. 

 

Smiling Lydia says "wow, I love it." 

 

Stiles can't help but notice her green eyes dilate, every time they lock eyes. He can tell his eyes dilate as well. 

 

He sees her place her hair behind her ear, her frame so small, her hair so reddish, strawberry blonde, like a fire calming the storm. Her hands so small compared to his. 

 

"Lydia." Allison calls her over. 

 

Walking over to Allison, she contemplates what she should say next. 

 

Allison says "he talked about you when you left briefly. Then he followed you after I said something." 

 

"What did you say and what did he say." 

 

"He said your a master piece walking, asked your name, why your eyes were so green, that you were a painting waiting to happen, a poem to look at. The last thing he asked was did you have a boyfriend. I said no." 

 

"Then he followed after you with his jacket." 

 

Lydia was lost for words, nobody's ever talked about her so beautifully. She turns and walks to him grabbing her coffee from his hands, making sure she touches his fingers. Sips her drink happily. 

 

Stiles wasn't breathing the whole time she was walking towards him. As he glanced at her lips, he licks his lips. 

 

Kira and Allison are so giddy. 

 

Their silence was comfortable. Stiles said "can I ask you something?" 

 

Lydia said "mmm" 

 

"Where you born this beautiful?" 

 

Flushed Lydia smiles, not afraid to show him she's a little overwhelmed by that question.

 

"Probably" 

 

He laughs lightly. Lydia catches her breathe hearing that sound.

 

Drinking her coffee she feels the need to sit down. 

 

Following her to the couch Stiles sits next to her. 

 

"Oh here's your jacket." 

 

"No keep it." 

 

Lydia looks at him like he's crazy. He gives her his straight really face. 

 

She couldn't help but laugh. 

 

Stiles mouth is open when she stops laughing. Placing her hand under his chin she closes his mouth. 

 

The black couch squishes as they talk. Their faces are really close together, feeling each other's breathe. 

 

His smell is even more pushed into her personal space but she loves it. 

 

                                   •••

 

 Wanting to kiss, even though they first met. There's these lingering feelings that they knew each other before. 

 

 That everything they will get to know or already know is heightened magnified. 

 

  Stiles said "We knew each other well but you haven't seen me in at least three to four years. So you might've forgot me." 

 

"Oo my god. Stiles... I feel so dumb." 

 

"It's fine Lydia we are best friends yet we don't talk anymore like we use to." 

 

 Meanwhile Kira said to Allison "They where always so cute together. Still are. What made them stop talking." 

 

Allison said "It was a girl." 

 

Kira just shook her head. 

 

Lydia said "how's Malia?" 

 

Stiles just looked her in the eyes and said "We don't speak, she hates me I hate her. She realized I loved someone else." 

 

Tears slightly sprung up in Lydia eyes. As the last of her Pumpkin Spice Latte is getting sipped by Stiles. She realized she loved him back. 

 

 The scent of the coffee fresh in the atmosphere. She wants to kiss him again and again. 

 

Biting her lips, she smiles up at Stiles. 

 

He smiles back and it reaches his eyes. 

 

Everyone knows Stiles is afraid of needles. He's having another panic episode like before. 

 

"Hey Stiles."

 

"Are you alright?" 

 

Hyperventilating and breathing, Lydia remembers what she did last. 

 

Before Wolf the guy who tattooed them began he waited till Stiles calmed down but it isn't happening.

 

   "I'm ........... having........ a panic attack............... hughhhh." 

 

  Lydia kisses him. Tasting what she desired to familiarity, coffee, a hint of blueberries/fruit.

 

Holding his breathe he calms down as he opened his eyes. Bliss overcame him. He felt all the love and desire he missed. Her overt behavior told all her secrets. 

 

   She missed him. 

 

Their panic attack kisses began their journey towards each other. 

 

    She stayed with him the whole tattoo. 

 

 Driving down a open road, the windows down, the night purely bliss. Her hair blows in the wind, the song _A Place Like This - Majid Jordan_ playing from Stiles jeep. 

 

 Talking about everything, anything. Realizing one thing in particular...

 

_**•Their in love with each other•**_

 

**next chapter: beginning again.**

 

 

 

 

 

| 

Reply

|   | 

Forward

|   |    
---|---|---|---|---  
  
| 

Click here to Reply or Forward  
  
---|---  
  
13.34 GB (88%) of 15 GB used

[Manage](https://www.google.com/settings/u/0/storage?hl=en)

[Terms](https://www.google.com/intl/en/policies/terms/) \- [Privacy](https://www.google.com/intl/en/policies/privacy/)

Last account activity: 14 minutes ago

Details

  |  


	2. beginning again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rings, white sheets, a new start.

  
↳ Sprawled out on white sheets Lydia turns her head to feel small kisses all over her face. Smiling slightly she says "Stilinski. Let me sleep."

"No, wake up babygirl. I made you something."

All her senses one by one come in first it was touch, secondly it was smell the sweet smell of French toast feels the air. Thirdly hearing softly on the stereo Lydia has, which there's a speaker on the ceiling in her room comes the soothing sound of Sade - _No Ordinary Love._

Lydia smiles. Her flames for hair all over her face as she grumpily hops out of bed. Stiles white tee shirt wrapping around the curves of her body in all the right places.

In the bathroom Lydia looks in the mirror smiling as she sighs while washing her face, brushing her teeth, and fixing her hair.

Her high ponytail neat, she heads to the kitchen. Stiles back is turned to her his muscles clenching and flexing, and being all broad as he cooks the bacon and eggs. Lydia laughs lightly and says as she wraps her arms around his waist "You look so sexy cooking for me."

"Don't I always."

Turning Stiles lifts Lydia up and kisses her making her body scream alive.

Placing her on the island counter he turns back to cooking.

Lydia can't contain the happiness, she bites her lip. Stiles catches her by surprise he kisses her bitting her bottom lip softly and lightly sucking. Lydia smiles while giggling as they pull away.

Stiles said "I love that sound. Well let's eat."

Last night was a dream.

But Lydia was wrong. Stiles said "Last night was ..."

"We did it."

Stiles almost choked awkwardly "no .. not yet."

He rubs the back of his next slightly saying "We slept together for the first time in a long time."

They eat blissfully, while having a mini food fight with the bacon.

Stiles is pondering asking her the question, they've been talking for more then 6 months now. He wants her in her rawest form, he wants all of her.

He just wants what's his.

A bit of dominance is necessary with them.

•••

Stripping Lydia walks to the bathroom, Stiles holding his breathe because her body is the epitome of a hourglass he knew this all those years they've know each other but sometimes the clothes overpowered her curves.

She enters the bathroom closing the door behind her even though she wants Stiles to come in with her.

In the shower she contemplates if they'd ever have sex.

She knows it would be great.

As the water cascades down her hair and body, she feels hands pull her back. She feels his long fingers slowly works its way down to her blossoming flower. Gasping she says "Please."

Obliging Stiles places two fingers in the entrance of her flower, like a bee craving nectar he starts moving those two fingers ever so swiftly. Savoring her feel.

"Mmm... hughhh Stiles." Lydia gasped raspy.

Stiles kisses her neck, bitting and sucking. Moving down her back slowly taking his time. She convulses around his three fingers now.

"Mmmmmm." sigh pleasurably Lydia smiles slightly.

Stiles is still kissing her. He kisses her ass greatly, leaving hickies in each stop.

Lydia turns around and kisses Stiles lips tasting everything she had the first time, in high school.

•••

They're done with college, now they have jobs Lydia's a Mathematical Analyst for a huge company. Stiles is a police officer, hoping to be like his dad.

As they get dressed, Stiles can't help realizing her has to leave his beautiful girlfriend again.

"I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want to leave you."

Saying the same line doesn't help. Leaving together makes it harder and harder. "See you later."

"See you" they kiss slowly.

After work Lydia's meeting up with Kira and Allison at Urban Outfitters.

The New York streets are filled with people and conversations.

Kira asked "So how has these 10 months been?"

Lydia smiles and said "great he slept over at my loft last night."

Allison eyes bulge, "did you?"

"No but I want to."

Allison laughs "Isaac and I haven't done it in at least two weeks."

Kira says "Scott wants to again tonight, but I want to make it special."

"Lingerie time guys!" Allison yells.

Entering Urban they have the spree of a lifetime.

From Lingerie to Outfits, to bags, to a Polaroid camera and films for months.

They go out to grab something sweet, the Polaroids become novel. All ten in the first film gone.

Stiles texted Lydia "where are you guys?"

Lydia replied "the Starbucks on 42nd"

"Coming now." Stiles responded.

Stiles jeep pulls up into the perfect parking spot.

Coming in he goes to order their drinks. Two PSL's with extra whip cream.

Stiles seats down with Lydia and the girls he kisses her forehead. Making Lydia close her eyes, honestly savoring the way he makes her feel.

Scott and Isaac enter the Starbucks and put their index fingers to their lips. Lydia smiles and nods.

Scott places his hands over Kira's eyes. Isaac does the same to Allison.

"Scott."

"Isaac."

Isaac says "hey Babe."

Scott says "Mr.Yukimura here."

Sitting together they all talk about life.

Kira was eventually set free from being a skin walker.

Allison never dies.

Everyone talks about how work is crazy and werewolves aren't needed here.

No supernatural incident has occurred.

Scott says "Deaton says Beacon Hills is quiet."

"I miss it" Stiles said.

"I miss our parents" Kira said.

Everyone's parents are still in Beacon Hills. Lydia's mom finally accepted Stiles as Lydia's boyfriend.

Stiles dad was proud when he found out Lydia and Stiles are finally together again.

People were insanely happy.

Sitting and chatting was great they haven't done it in a while. Scott is a veterinarian, Kira is a teacher. Isaac is a therapist, Allison is a archery teacher.

As everyone discusses work, when they want to have group dates. Stiles is listening but focused on Lydia. He brought a ring today.

"Scott, Isaac, Allison, Kira could I talk to you guys over there." Stiles asks and points.

They all nod and get up.

Stiles starts "Guys I brought Lydia an engagement ring."

Allison and Kira said "give it to her."

"Nervous."

"Do it now. You got this Stiles." Scott said.

Isaac said "Do it, then I will give Allison mine."

Allison turned to Isaac and said "What?"

Isaac nods.

Stiles breathes in and heads towards Lydia everyone follows behind. Allison refills the Polaroid camera and takes photos of Stiles on one knee.

"Um... Lydia I have a question for you?"

Lydia smiles at Stiles and says "Yes."

Stiles gets down on one knee. Uniform and all "Lydia Martin, will you do me the honor in marrying me?"

Lydia eyes bulge "omggg Stiles yess, yess yesss."

The ring gets placed on her left ring finger. She jumps on him and kisses him proudly. Everyone around them claps. Isaac said "hold the applause real fast."

Isaac gets down on one knee "Allison Argent will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Allison smiles "yess. Isaac yes."

The applause resumes. People whooping and cheering in the Starbucks.

Allison and Lydia squeal. Kira takes a Polaroid of them together showing off their rings.

Scott feels left out but Kira and him are already married they all went to the wedding.

You can't help but wonder if Scott and Allison would've gotten married. If Isaac and Kira would've been together.

Stiles is so happy, he can tell Scott's jealous.

After another hour or two everyone left.

Stiles puts Lydia in the jeep. They head to her loft.

As they enter the white walls with splatter paint and the smell of Lydia's perfume engulf.

The sweet smell of her candles have a deep aroma.

Stiles takes off his uniform shirt and places it on the couch. Lydia slowly strips out of her skirt and heels and shirt. Places her hair up in a bun and finds one of Stiles shirts she borrowed placing it on.

She'll shower after she draws. Taking a new easel out the place she stores the new ones.

Setting it on her island she goes to grab all her pencils, markers, paint.

Stiles goes and washes his hands and starts to make dinner. Pasta, penne vodka. He kisses her forehead swiftly. He goes to change "umm Lyds"

"Yea hon."

"What is this?"

A shirtless Stiles, grey sweatpants wearing man comes to the entrance of her room door with a painting of the locker room kiss.

Her point of view.

Stiles is smiling as he looks at it, she wrote how she felt all over the painting, in script words such as; love, omg stiles, happiness, complete, whole, brand new, he's the one for me.

Lydia smiles back at him "I drew that before the tattoo parlor, right before. I had a dream about it."

"Four years had gone by and I wanted to call, text or just show up at your door." Stiles replied.

He places it back, and comes out to continue to cook.

Lydia is drawing what just happened in extreme detail.

Stiles turns the stereo on and plays Tessellate (Alt-J cover) - Ellie Goulding.

She literally forgot about him until they saw each other again yet, subconsciously she dreamt of him non-stop until he showed up.

Stiles said slowly "Lyds, try this."

Lydia turns in her stool towards him, he pushes the fork towards her lips. Lydia munches on the pasta.

"It's really good!! Can we eat now."

Stiles laughs "yea."

Pulling out the wine from the fridge, Lydia gets the wine glasses. Stiles is entranced in the painting she finished under an hour.

Placing the pasta bowls in the living room, they eat on the couch.

"I've missed you." Lydia says.

"When I saw you in the tattoo shop. I honestly didn't recognize you. You looked different but I knew it was you. By your freckles." Lydia added on.

Stiles said "I knew it was you right away. I asked Allison all those questions to confirm. Kira was the one who told me to come. She said you lived alone. That Scott realized you missed me the last time he asked you about me."

Lydia eating happily she smiles.

"You always knew if something was wrong, you were my rock. You still are."

Stiles smiles warmly at Lydia. Sipping the wine Lydia looks at her ring. "Move in with me."

Stiles says mid chew "Really?"

"Please. Please. Please."

Stiles laughs "sure babe. Can I move in tomorrow?"

Lydia nods. "Yes but ugh why did you give this to me?" Lydia said pointing out the ring.

Stiles gave her the what the fuck look like/that look he gives her when she's asks or says something dumb.

Sipping on his wine, he kisses her and the cool liquid pours into her mouth. Breaking away he says slowly "because... I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Since third grade I've dreamt of you being Mrs.Stilinski. You got a problem with that?"

Lydia kisses him and says "no problem at all sir." Giving him a army salute. Stiles takes hold of her and slams her on the couch, laughter in the air as he tickles her, as he kisses her.

"I love you too." was Lydia's last words before she fell asleep in his arms as she's wrapped in his body. She was laughing a little before she fell asleep.

Picking her up Stiles places Lydia on her bed. He covers her, heading back into the living room he goes to clean up everything. Stiles starts humming the song playing.

He's placing her easel in the closet full of finished products when he noticed one with only a drawing of a hand with blood all over it. He looks at Lydia she looks so innocent.

_She'll always have death on her shoulder, she'll always have that weight._

next chapter: **the moon.**

 


	3. nights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read, I have no words...

↳As the sun hits his face Stiles can't help but feel blissful, Lydia sleeping peacefully next to him. He feels for her but finds a cold spot getting up quickly his sheets falling off his body he props up out of bed looking for her. He calls out "Lyds, Lydia.. babe." Lydia can't hear him she's in the kitchen cooking breakfast headphones in her ears blasting britney spears. She dances placing the pancakes on their plates, see twirls to the coffee pot and pours it in their his and her cups. She pulls out the orange juice places it on the island. 

 

  Stiles standing in the door way is smiling at her as she dances. She gasps as she sees a proud Stiles smiling at her. "You left bed to make me breakfast." 

 

Lydia says "yes." Stiles walks straight to Lydia slow yet full of desire. 

 

"Did you know what I wanted to do to you this morning?" 

 

Biting her lip Lydia says "I can imagine." 

 

Stiles kisses her lightly, his warm breath against her cheek, he kisses her cheek to. 

 

Lydia's hands brush Stiles chest she pushes him lightly "go brush and come eat." 

 

"Yes ma'am" he winks at her and turns heading towards the bathroom.

 

Lydia sits down waiting patiently for Stiles to come out so they can start eating. 

 

Stiles is looking at the ring her brought to propose to Lydia, his love since the third grade is finally real. He doesn't want to give that up at all. A second engagement ring because that's how much he loves her. 

 

Wiping his mouth of excess water he sits down next to Lydia. 

 

Eating Stiles says "Can I ask you something?" 

 

Lydia looks at him her green eyes dilated because whenever she looks at him. She feels balanced, complete, he was her missing piece.

 

Lydia nods and nudges him to continue.

 

"Well I want to do something tonight, I honestly need you to be free tonight." 

 

Lydia looks at her phone "I am free tonight hon"

 

Stiles smiles.

 

Lydia looks at the time "ohh um babe well I have to go get dressed and go to work are you going into the lab?" 

 

"don't leave me, I got to do something bad to you before you leave. I go in later around 1 pm." 

 

Placing the dishes in the sink Stiles grabs Lydia and throws her over his shoulder. 

 

Lydia laughs whole heartedly letting all her stresses of the world go.

                                    ***

 

 Stiles throws Lydia on the bed and starts to kiss her. He goes down slowly savoring her feel. 

 

His hand gripping the bottom of Lydia's t-shirt. Lifting it, Lydia takes some control and kisses him gently. Lydia wraps her legs around Stiles waist, he brings her onto the bed teasingly he begins to nip on her breasts. 

 

Moaning softly Lydia grips the sheets. She's never felt the pleasure she does with Stiles with anyone else. He makes her feel things unknown. 

 

"ughhh..." bitting her lip she smiles and giggles as Stiles gets further down. 

 

Kissing her stomach, lightly licking her above the panty. 

 

Gripping her panty with his mouth he pulls it down. 

 

Placing light kiss after light kiss. From her ankle to her inner thigh, he says hoarsely "your so wet, your so beautiful omg." 

 

Kissing her pussy she groans. "Come on already. You've teased .... me ... ah... enough." 

 

His tongue enters the depths of her flower. Going in and out, in and out, he slides his tongue up and down. Does a few tricks, he grips her breast softly nipping and tugging at it his long hands do things to her. Lifting her body   since she can't take the pleasure. Stiles traces his hand down her spine sending shock signals down her body. 

 

 

"Mmm..." 

 

 

"Ahhh... hmmmmm." 

 

 

Lydia begins pushing his head and gripping his hair. 

 

 

"Stiles... huuughhhh I'm gonna."

 

As she whispered Stiles name softly she giggles a little as Stiles tongue swiftly licks her clitoris. 

 

Moaning happily, Lydia pulls Stiles into a passionate kiss and says slowly "what would I do without you." her warm breath making Stiles blush. He always blushes whenever he's close to Lydia his boy crush hits him. He feels like omg I honestly have her.

 

Lydia slowly gets up and walks into the bathroom. 

 

"Umm ... are you coming?" smiling at Stiles.

 

They kiss every five minutes as the water cascades down on them washing their troubles at the job, troubles in the supernatural [very limited now a days], troubles in the world wash away ever so slightly. 

 

"You know I have been obsessing over you since the third grade." 

 

Lydia said "I know now that I should've paid attention to you more. Being that you are my rock even know, because I looked to you a lot in our sophomore, junior, and senior year. A friend I never wanted to lose basically a best friend who I never noticed I loved until our first kiss." 

 

Stiles kissed her so gently she literally got weak in the knees. 

 

Lydia's still insecure over the fact that she has someone who's worthy of her. 

 

"don't do it."

 

"Don't do what." 

 

"Go inside your head and think something that is never going to happen Lyd." 

 

Lydia smiles because she never thought someone would know her, way more then she knew herself. 

 

Getting out the shower Stiles stands in the mirror looking at his reflection admiring how far he's come in life. 

 

How he got the girl. 

 

_I love her I truly do, I've loved her for as long as I can remember._

 

Lydia tip-toes and kisses his shoulder locking eyes with him. She smiles fully, it isn't sugar coated it doesn't hide any pain. It is purely happiness. 

 

_**I love him** , I was too blind to see it before but I love him. He brings out the Lydia that was missed and nobody knew of. _

 

Heading into their bedroom Lydia puts on her work outfit. 

 

"Ooo before I forget Stiles um who's making dinner?" 

 

"Me." 

 

"Okay well I gotta go baby." 

 

A quick kiss, Stiles slaps her butt pre-ritual on both ends for whoever leaves the house first.

 

Lydia laughs, kissing him again and lightly slapping his butt. 

 

She leaves taking her keys and Stiles car keys. She drives the jeep to work always.

 

Stiles takes the train, they moved to New York post Stiles Ph.D and Lydia's Master's in Mathematics with a minor in Fashion Design.

 

Today was different since Stiles had a early day in and gets out at about 4 pm.

 

 _Ohhhh shit_. Stiles thought to himself. 

 

Lydia was already calling Stiles chuckles and picks up "What time do we meet for lunch?"

 

"Let's say 12 - 11." 

 

"Same spot."

 

"Same spot."

 

"Bye, babe have a safe drive."

 

"Bye, love."

 

The call ends. Sighing Stiles just wants to pick up the phone and call again. 

 

Stiles calls Scott "um so are we all set for tonight. Is there anything else I need to do." 

 

Scott says warmly "nah buddy everything's covered and Allison is really hounding me to know what's going on tonight but I haven't told her anything." 

 

"So the rooftop is set up right." 

 

Scott said "Yea Stiles the rooftop is prepared and the waiters already know about the party coming in that's taking up the whole restaurant." 

 

Stiles stifles a laugh and says "alright man see you later." 

 

Scott says "See ya." 

 

Hanging up, Stiles goes to change. 

 

Leaving the house Stiles takes the ring, his suit for the night, and his dress shoes. 

 

The lab was just another day, it went by fast because they had a breakthrough. 

 

                    ••••••••••••••••••••••

 

      Setting up the roof top was great. The lights are everywhere, the table for only them two. 

 

 Everyone is already there, their parents, their friends, people they've met along the way, even Malia came. They are still friends but Malia knew Stiles was in love with Lydia never her really was in love with Malia. But he liked her a lot. 

 

Now Stiles has to go pick up his fiancée, they worked on their relationship for a while throughout summers together. Throughout college. 

 

Stiles smiled as Lydia's walking toward the jeep. 

 

"How was your day? Hon." Lydia said as she hopped in the car.

 

Lydia was dressed in this beautiful mustard yellow skirt with a royal blue body suit attached but Stiles can't tell he'll definitely ask her. 

 

"It was great but it's about to get beautiful." 

 

Back at the rooftop everyone is sitting at the same tables so they all now each other. The lights will be dimmed so Lydia can barely make out the faces. Their table is dead center, the lights hang above them and you can see all of Nee York from their seat. 

 

"Stilinski"   

 

"Table for two, right this way." 

 

Walking Stiles places his arm around Lydia's waist. Lydia whispers "Thank you." 

 

Stiles says "for what love"

 

"This, a date that I hope we aren't as awkward as we where the first few times we did but we will be and I love us for that." 

 

"I love it too." Stiles kisses her forehead. Pulling out her chair Lydia sits smiling. 

 

Stiles ordered before hand, Bollinger 2004 La Grand Année Brut Rosé (Champagne) the _Fifty Shades of Grey_ wine one of them (a/n: that I found interesting). 

It was on the house complementary of the chef. 

 

"No need to order, I did it already, dessert too." Stiles said.

 

Lydia looks into his eyes and can't help but laugh a little. She feels free, genuinely happy. 

 

The first course comes out it's a pasta, as they eat Stiles says "Lyds is that a body suit attached to the skirt?" 

 

Lydia smiles and said "You know me too well and yes. I made it myself." 

 

"Well you look gorgeous with it on."

 

"Thanks." 

 

"Do you remember our first date?"

 

 Lydia purses her lips and thinks "ohhh yea we went to a Thai food restaurant and you started ranting about your Thai ice tea that you loved it and that I need to learn how to make it for you. I was ranting sassily about the pad Thai. You said you where going to make it for me because you already know how." 

 

Stiles nods, smirking "I do know how to make it." 

 

"Tomorrow that's your dinner." 

 

 Smiling Lydia says "okay I'll hold you to that." as the lights of the cars, homes, and street lights change so does the air. It shifts a little, Stiles places his coat on Lydia's shoulders rubbing it slightly to make sure she's warm. 

 

                         ***************

 

   Kira and Issac strolling in. They find a table avoiding Lydia's eye level. 

 

 Stiles is breathing slowly so a panic attack doesn't surface. 

 

 

 "Ummmm... Lyds I got something important to ask you." 

 

 

 Sipping her wine Lydia nods. 

 

 Bracing himself, Stiles gets up and gets on one knee. 

 

"Lydia Martin, I really never want to lose you honestly, you make me a better man, you have made my life brighter by being my light to look to, my rock to have me grounded. Will you marry me?" 

 

Lydia is in the total state of shock, she does her shy lip thing. Tears spring in her eyes and Stiles stands up still awaiting her answer. 

 

Lydia runs and hugs him, whispering "yes, yes, yes."

 

Smiling he places the ring on her left finger while everyone they know comes congratulating them. Taking photos everything. 

 

Lydia smiles with all the girls in the photo. Kira says to Scott "I knew he still liked her." 

 

Scott smiles at Kira with a wink "we both did." 

 

Kira blushes automatically like she always did when she saw him.  

 

Stiles takes a photo with the guys, then they all take a group photo, with a parents photo. 

 

Happy as can be everyone goes to finish there meals. Lydia is crying happily as she laughs with Stiles as they eat their dessert. 

 

the night fades into smiles and all bright lights.

 

 

                                     •••

**next chapter: the moon**


	4. the moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon: the natural satellite of the earth, visible (chiefly at night) by reflected light from the sun.

_Duel POV from this point on._

 

  ↳Stiles POV.

 

Saturday morning, I wake up next to Lydia. Her face buried in my chest. I smile as I pull her closer. She mumbles a little and laughs at me. I said "What?" 

 

She said "I can already tell you want to." 

 

"Want to what?" As I said it I realized. 

 

"Ooh shit." 

 

I was about to get up, literally throw Lydia on her bed and run to the bathroom. She held me tightly and said "We can have sex. Right now even." 

 

Lydia kisses me and my body screams in alert. I said breaking away quickly "we didn't brush our teeth." 

 

"Do you really care Stiles?" 

 

"No" I smile at her. 

 

Kissing her I take control. I grab her waist and let her straddle me. I lightly lift her shirt. 

 

Lightly kissing her collarbone, I slowly work my way to her areola. I kiss gently, suck, bite lightly. As her moans please my ears. I chuckle gently and said "feels good." 

 

"Mmhmm" she said as she bit her lip slightly. I place a love bite(hickies) where I was kissing. 

 

I let her remove my shirt, she removes my pj pants swiftly. Gasping at the sight of my stiff dick. "Condoms?" 

 

"Bedside table, first drawer." 

 

Placing the condom on. I am not ready for this to become physical. My attraction towards her will be way stronger. 

 

She gently enters and the feeling just honestly made everything so raw, deep, carnal. 

 

Beginning to move made every sense in my body heighten. 

 

"Ugh." I groan at the pleasureable feeling.

 

"Can you go faster please?" Lydia asks as she kisses my neck slowly.

 

Turning her on her back, she wraps her legs around my waist. I begin to thrust in and out, in and out. Fast then slow, her moans rise and fall, as my pace picks up. 

 

Lydia's hands reach my back and she begins to dig for blood as she scratches me. I bit my lip as the pain made me more turned on. 

 

I kiss her all over her face, she smiles and laughs as I tickle her a bit. 

 

Her smile just happily spreads through my whole body. 

 

Looking in her eyes I can't fathom her love. It's so surreal. 

 

I awkwardly bite her cheek lightly. She just giggles. 

 

Lydia pushes me on my back, and takes control as she moves I succumb to the pleasure. She kisses me, I grip her waist and kiss her breasts as if sipping my favorite drink. 

 

                                ♡♡♡

Kissing her swiftly, I feel my senses on one hundred. I am about to convulse, Lydia bites her lip as she says "I'm going to ..." 

 

The last thrust did it all, I feel her literally all of her. 

 

Smiling Lydia said "that was wow." 

 

I smile back. 

 

I can't help but feel her emotion. 

 

She says "next time promise to go even slower then how you were now."

 

"There's gonna be a next time." I scratch the back of my neck. 

 

She hits my lightly on my chest. 

 

I said "Whatcha want to eat baby?" I elongate baby. 

 

Lydia said "surprise me. give me something sweet." 

 

I nod, I put on my boxers and head to the kitchen. 

 

As I wash up and begin to cook I hear something fall. 

 

*thump* 

 

I said "Lyds, are you okay?" 

 

Lydia laughs and said "Yes I just fell on my butt." 

 

"Is your butt alright? Do you need a kiss?" 

 

Lydia walks into the kitchen and said "Yes please." 

 

Stiles smirks and lifts Lydia by the legs kissing her butt. 

 

Lydia says "can I help?" 

 

"Yes of course." 

 

"Can you grab the cutting board?" 

 

Lydia places it on the table, with the knife and her mini bowls. 

 

Stiles grabs all the ingredients: cranberries, rosemary, and sweet potatoes. Stiles takes out the hazelnuts in the creamy autumn pasta. 

 

Grabbing Lydia's waist, I take her hand in mine and guide her to the knife, we slowly cut the potato.

 

A smile places on Lydia lips. 

 

Placing the pieces in one of the bowls. 

 

I ask Lydia "Jazz or Bossanova?" 

 

"Bossanova." 

 

The stereo begins to play Quizas by Sampaio. 

 

Lydia boils the pasta as I stir the sauce. 

 

Adding many flavors to the creamy sauce but the last flavor has a sweet touch. 

 

Lydia lightly dances around the kitchen and I can't help but relish in what it took to get her to me. 

 

My crush since third grade, my longing as freshman, how we just became friends throughout sophomore and junior year.

Our locker room kiss that surprised me and made me feel whole. 

 

 How once senior year came along she sort of gave me the longing back, she showed me with her eyes. How she got jealous when it came to Malia in small increments. 

 

I just begin to dance with her. Goofing off as the pasta boils. 

 

I here the water sizzle and I go drain the pasta, pour cold water on it so it doesn't stick in the pot. 

 

The sauce is done and I pour it on and Lydia adds the sweet potatoes and cranberries. Smiling I stir the pasta getting all the juices together, mixing it up. 

 

I pull out two plates, I place pasta on both plates. Lydia brings out the wine we didn't finish. Pouring it in our mugs, we go into the living room to watch tv. 

 

Lydia said "this is so good omgg." 

 

I smile and said "made special for you." winking. 

 

She blushes slightly. 

 

We are watching cartoons, when my phone rings. 

 

I pick up "Hello?" 

 

Officer Finn is on the other end "Captain Stilinski we need you for a homicide case. On 8th Ave Apt 24." 

 

I said "thank you for letting me know, on my way and send all available units there." 

 

Ending the call I slightly smile because 24 reminds me of lacrosse. 

 

I said "Babe I gotta go work a case, I don't want to leave." 

 

Lydia says "could I come?" 

 

"I would love to help." 

 

I said "why not it's my station." 

 

She smiles and we go get dressed. I put on my uniform, every time I put this on I feel a sense of power I've never had until now. I don't feel useless. Except the only down side is that I get scared one day I'd never come home and scare Lyds. 

 

But I try not the think about it. 

 

"What are you wearing?" I laugh. 

 

Lydia is in a uniform, but Halloween sexy time uniform. 

 

"I...I...I honestly couldn't be more happy with the purchase but..." 

 

"You are not going anywhere near my guys in that. That's only for my eyes to see." 

 

Lydia pouts but goes to change. Then she comes out in a casual outfit some sweatpants and my over the head sweater. 

 

"Better babe. Much." 

 

Lydia laughs and hurls at me. I catch her and take everything we need, the keys, our phones, the house keys, her food. 

 

I lock the door behind us and we walk to the elevator. 

 

I swiftly look at her lips then I just crash our lips together. The spiced sweet sauce still in her mouth from her last bite. I lightly pick her up and then put her down. I pull away and the elevator doors open. 

 

I have never felt such a rush. 

 

Entering the car we drive to the scene of the crime. I tell her the rules & regulations of what and what not to do. 

 

Lydia whispers "please keep talking like that, your cop talk turns me on." 

 

I smile at her. 

 

"Oh really now." 

 

                                    •••

 

Lydia's POV 

 

  "Oh really now" 

 

I scoot close to him and begin kissing his ear, and kissing the side of his cheek. 

 

Smiling I see his happiness, I said slowly and sensually "you like that" 

 

"Mmhmm." 

 

Stiles comes to a stop. I see all the siren lights, and a ambulance. 

 

I kiss him swiftly. 

 

"Let's go mister." 

 

Stiles smiles at me, before exiting the car I realize I honestly feel happy. Genuinely free, at ease, I feel genuine love between us. I barely felt that honest connection with Aiden, I did at one point with Jackson but then we went our separate ways. 

 

Exiting the jeep, Stiles is greeted by a fellow officer who guides us into the crime scene. By the looks of it there was a struggle and the woman looks like she was disposed back here. 

 

"Umm... Stiles, she didn't die here, see the placement of the body also the ligature marks on the wrists and ankles. She looks about 19." 

 

Stiles looks at me and said "You got all that by looking at her. Wowwww I love you." 

 

I laugh a little and said "yeah I did, I love you too." 

 

Officer Laney comes up to me and says "are you a friend of the victim?" 

 

I said "no I am the fiancé of your Captain here. Mr.Stilinski." 

 

"Oh sorry, ma'am." 

 

I ignore that fact that he calls me ma'am, I listen to the debriefing from the crime scene investigators and I was spot on. 

 

This is her home I walk around scanning the photos and then I enter her bedroom which shows signs that she just broke up with someone. I find a picture of the guy. I go hand it to Stiles. 

 

"Look she just broke up with him, the scissor line is still in the picture." I play with the flap to show him. 

 

I look around when I get this feeling that someone else is dead. I begin to walk thinking my banshee powers haven't kicked in until now. I open the closet door and her friends body fell. But she's naked.

 

Ohhh! 

 

"Stiles..." 

 

Stiles looks at me and the body falls, he comes and hugs me tightly. 

 

I become engulfed in his smell, in his touch. I relax. 

 

I haven't had this feeling of death since we all left Beacon Hills. Our last trail with tribulation was when the ghost riders took Stiles, plus loved ones. Erased from memories, but I made sure to remember. 

 

"The guy the first victim broke up with slept with her best friend if you look at the picture. But it all happened today. She walked in on them, in a fit of rage he probably did this. He had time it was meticulously planned."

 

Stiles just kisses my forehead.

 

A few minutes later he says "that must be it, and the stab wounds in both victims show he hates or shall I say dislikes woman." 

 

                                    •••

  On the drive back home, I lay my head against the cold window and Stiles interlocks our hands as he drives. I said "Sorry I am down right now." 

 

"Don't apologize for that, you haven't felt any of your banshee powers since our last supernatural encounter." 

 

Squeezing Stiles hand lightly I perk up a bit. 

 

I turn on the radio, Until We Bleed by Kleerup ft Lykke Li comes on. 

   

I sing softly.

 

Arriving at home, I smile at Stiles because looking at him makes me smile. Hearing his jokes, hearing his smooth voice, hearing his laugh. Being with him, makes my day everyday. 

 

Stiles said "piggyback ride?" 

 

I nod vigorously and said "Yes!" laughing. 

 

I climb on his back and he locks the car, heading to the 6th floor he opens the apartment door. 

 

"I'll run you a bath" he places me down lightly and kisses my forehead. Closing me eyes my thoughts/burden lifts. All the negative aspects of this day fade into black.

 

I go put on the tea pot and coffee pot. We have both some nights. 

 

Our apartment I love the sound of that has a bay window, and clear glass windows as well in certain areas. The living room, bathroom only one small panel, and the bedroom but only one wall. 

 

I fix our cups and let them sit for a few minutes. I strip out of his sweater and my sweatpants. I grab my towel, I grab my hair towel and head into the bathroom. Stiles is looking in the mirror, tip toeing a little I place my head on his shoulder "what's up? love." 

 

Grabbing my waist squeezing softly Stiles says "nothing just thinking about what that girl must've gone through." 

 

"mmm don't think about it. Deal with it when you catch the boyfriend. O.k.?"

 

"Okay."

 

I kiss his freckle, and push him out. I can't help but smile when he laughs and says "ohh how I love when you do that." 

 

I sink into the bath "ahhh." My muscles relax, the tension in my shoulders dissolve. 

 

Light jazz begins to play, I breathe in and go fully under. 

 

I come up feeling as if all pain, all that death washes away. 

 

Wrapping my hair, I grab my book and read a chapter. 

 

I slowly get up.

 

Showering quickly, I wrap myself in my towel

 

Draining the water. I wash my face.

 

Putting on Stiles over sized plaid shirt I button it only until the third one. Exposing some skin. 

 

"Yeah, I know man... do you want to speak to her. Her phones charging so I'll pass her the phone." Stiles said to the person on the receiving end.

 

Passing me the phone it's Scott's number but I hear Kira. 

 

_"Hello?"_

 

_"Hey, Kira."_

 

_"Yeah I am fine, thanks for asking."_

 

_"It was a little hard to feel it all over again because it's been dormant for four years but no I am definitely alright."_

 

_"Mmm yeah I know the way her best friends body looked though. Nasty."_

 

_Kira patches in Ali._

 

_"Hey, Allison"_

 

_"Yes like I told Kira I am okay."_

 

_"You guys stop worrying I am good and well protected by Captain Stilinski, Scott, Isaac, Kira and Allison. You all take good care of me."_

 

_"Ohh I have important newsss!"_

 

_"*girl sqeauls* Mmhmm did the deed. So intense, like electric cosmos flowed through me, my neurons shot pulses of blood ten times faster then usual. I felt undeniable passion man. Nothing ever felt before."_

 

_Kira and Allison just have smiles and screams, praises and dreams._

 

_"night guys yes I will see you guys this weekend. Our adventure awaits, the start of our travels to home. Plus our trip to the cliffs, the island that we have to boat too."_

 

_"ok yes finally goodnight love you guys."_

 

_*end of the conversation*_

 

Hanging up the phone. I stand by the window in the living room sipping my Chamomile tea. Stiles comes next to me sipping his Green tea and he's half naked, abs on ten-thousand his pj pants low on his waist. Slightly damp hair, that grew below his ear now. 

 

_I love pulling it. *chuckles softly*_

 

I lightly kiss him then we stare at the moon.

 

_the moon meaning something more light then ominous, meaning a adventure is yet to come._

 

_the stars twinkle as his kisses my temple._

 

  **•next chapter: Beacon Hills.. here we come!**


	5. Beacon Hills... here we come!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang is going back to Beacon Hills.  
> Adeventure, Drama.

  ↳ Stiles POV  
   
    I am smiling as we cram everything we need in the jeep. The jeep could fit about five max but we have seven people crammed in there now. Isaac and Allison are sitting on the top against the black bars.  
   
   
The road vast and dark cement, jamming to Kira's mix. Malia is sitting on the floor somehow when it's a tight fit.  
   
J. Cole's No Role Models comes on and we all start rapping along.  
   
Lydia's laughing and smiling as her hair blows in the wind. This couldn't have been a more perfect first stop on our vacations.  
   
Grabbing her hand I kiss her knuckles, the drive was long. I stop at a rest stop because we were all hungry and needed to pee.  
   
It's a In and Out burger.  
   
I use the bathroom last, they go order. Before I go to the bathroom I catch Malia's eye.  
   
She looks at me with tears in her eyes but I can't do anything. We broke up, she honestly broke up with me.  
   
I head into the bathroom. Using it, I wash my hands the look in the mirror.  
   
"*sighs*"  
   
I exit.  
   
I go seat down with everyone.  
   
I snap photos of everyone, I took one photo of Lydia and she was facing my direction laughing as she was sipping her milkshake. Strawberry like her + her hair.  
   
Scott and Isaac are telling me about what else we should do, where we should go.  
   
How late we should drive and I completely agree.  
   
"The diving cliff that we know about but never been to"  
   
"Yeah that's one place" Scott said.  
   
Isaac said "ohh what about that new spot, it's like a penthouse club. With a few pools, jacuzzi, drinks, raves, different color lights."  
   
"I would definitely want to go" said Kira.  
   
I nod, munching on my fries I take Lydia's milkshake dipping my fry and taking a few sips.  
   
"Hey!! Give it back."  
   
I look at her astounded she sounds like a little kid. I smile and keep drinking. She gets up hitting me pulling the straw out my mouth.  
   
My mouth open slightly "wowww"  
   
"Ha ha ha! *sticks out her tongue*"  
   
I do it back.  
   
We all eat and talk aimlessly. Scott is looking at Allison but I am the only one who caught it.  
   
I said low "you still feel for her?"  
   
"Yes, uncontrollably." Scott said low, groaning a little.  
   
I smile a little. Lydia gets up and goes to the car to get her camera. Watching her every move I realize I wanted to go with her but I couldn't. I took my eyes away for a quick minute and she's gone.  
   
"Did anyone see where Lydia went?"  
   
Allison said "No."  
   
Kira went to the bathroom.  
   
I go outside and I start looking for her, I start looking in the woods. I just hear a hoarsely "help, help someone."  
   
I look around as I follow the voice. Lydia's on the ground bloody and scared, clothes half ripped up, dirty as if she'd been crawling.  
   
I run to her I grab her quickly she touches my face and says "oh Stiles you came I don't know what happened something attacked me, it scratched at me and sort of hit me a few times. I was really out of it."  
   
I said "Lydia save your breathe okay babe. I am going to take you to the hospital."  
   
As soon as we got inside the restaurant Scott, Allison, Isaac, and Kira stood up.  
   
I said "let's go quickly please before she loses consciousness."  
   
Lydia is still touching my face. Her fingers lightly brushing my features I smile shyly. Her touch does something to me. So soft, calm, small.  
   
She rests her head deeper into my neck.  
   
Softly she says "I could've sworn it was Malia..."  
   
Her eyes shut at that point. I rushed to the car everyone else followed quickly. Scott got in the passenger sit I was holding Lydia while driving. I was speeding. I said "what Scott?" I knew he was reeling about something.  
   
"Just that she said Malia, she saw Malia"  
   
Isaac chimed in "I heard her too."  
   
Kira and Allison exchange looks. Allison says "she was gone a while after you when to the bathroom Stiles, maybe she's still jealous. She always was."  
   
Kira said "Yeah that's true once you guys got engaged it was way worse. She would obsess over why she dumped you. It was really crazy."  
   
Isaac said "she was there the night we got engaged. It was a creepy stalker move, I didn't want to ruin the night so I said nothing of it."  
   
I look at Lydia then at Scott and the rest of them. I really don't know what to do.  
   
Arriving at the nearest hospital I rush Lydia in everyone else follows.  
   
The nurses pull her out my hands putting her on the gurney. I run with them.  
   
"We got a patient she looks like she's been mauled by a coyote. BP 70 over 160. Multiple scratches, one serve wound on the back."  
   
I follow them into her room they prepared her for her doctor. I sat there in the chair holding her hand all I could think was why Malia why? did she just do it to spite me.  
   
Lydia groans turning her hand, she squeezes my hand. She opens her eyes, "Stiles.."  
   
I stand up as quick as I can "Yes love."  
   
"I am alright."  
   
I touch her face softly, "you are babe, you are."  
   
She kisses my cheek, "you've always been my hero my knight in shining armor."  
   
I smile proudly because of those words. I kiss her lightly.  
   
The doctor walks in a few minutes later.  
   
"Ms. Lydia Martin..." he gasps a little.  
   
"umm do you know what attacked you?"  
   
Lydia nods and says "a coyote also it's Lydia Stilinski please. I'd prefer that."  
   
I slightly smile. Wow she's so beautiful. What did I do to deserve such a beautiful woman.  
   
Lydia smiles at me squeezing my hand.  
   
The doctor clears his throat "ok well you are gonna need a few stitches, some antibiotics, and cream for your back it helps it heal quicker."  
   
Nodding Lydia allows the doctors and nurses to fix her up. While holding my hand the whole time.  
   
I patch up her scratches. "Ready to go?"  
   
"Please."  
   
She changes and then I pick her up on my back and we head to the gang.  
   
Allison is pacing as well as Kira, Scott, and Isaac.  
   
I see Malia from the corner of my eye. I said slowly "Lydia hon could you get off of me really quick."  
   
She lifts her head and nods. Climbing down she walks to our friends. I walk up to Malia and pull her towards the entrance.  
   
Outside I look at her all intense and then I begin to talk "why'd you do that?"  
   
She says "maybe jealously?"  
   
"May—" my anger begins to boil. I said calmly again "why?"  
   
"I don't know."  
   
"You don't know! What the fuck Malia!??!! You've never deliberately hurt someone so why now huh! This isn't some game, we broke up matter of fact you broke up with me because you knew I didn't love you as much as I loved Lydia."  
   
"So honestly tell me, was that satisfying enough. Hurting a friend, I thought you were friends. But I guess I was wrong. Why'd you even come back. To justify what you did. I will never forgive you for this." I continued.  
   
I walk away before I say something I'd regret. Malia grabbed my arm and kissed me. I pull away automatically. I head inside the hospital.  
   
I smile at them, so they don't see my anger but they all can tell.  
   
Scott and Isaac heard everything. I just start to breathe heavily. My hands begin to shake and I sort of can't see. I walk to the bathroom because I am having a panic attack.  
   
I hear footsteps.  
   
"Hughhh —hughhh— *gasps*"  
   
I try to slow down my breathing but it didn't work.  
   
I see strawberry blonde hair through blurry vision then I feel our lips crash. I closed my eyes, grabbed her waist, and kissed her back.  
   
I held my breathe once again.  
   
                                     ¥¥¥  
Lydia's POV  
   
   Our panic attack kisses fill me with so much emotion. I smile, as we get out of this passionate beautiful mess. That was when I first noticed our deep rooted connection the very first time I kissed him.  
   
I said "Your okay now?"  
   
Stiles said slowly,"Yes very much okay."  
   
I smile at him. We exit the bathroom. Leaving the hospital, we head on our way to Beacon Hills again.  
   
More room in the back since Malia removed her bags and left.  
   
Scott drives this time so Kira's in the passenger seat. I am chatting with Allison.  
   
I whisper "do you still love Scott?"  
   
Allison nods gently. Then says gently "But I am with Isaac now, even though Scott will always be my first love."  
   
I smile at her. "Stiles was my first love without realizing."  
   
Allison said "I knew though, you just wouldn't listen to reason but it all happened slowly yet at a romances pace."  
   
Nodding I said "true you did and your right it did." I am leaning against Stiles who is fast asleep his head on the window. His head begins to fall. I sit up and place his head on my lap. Repositioning his body by a small amount he falls asleep. My hand brushes his features lightly.  
   
Allison smiles at me, I look up and Scott's smiling as well.  
   
The sign outside says {80 miles until Beacon Hills.}  
   
                  ¥¥¥ssstttyyydddiiiaaa¥¥¥  
   
        The drop backs down on the jeep and its dead of night the roads black, yellow painted lines skim passed the vehicle. The road empty and long. We are blasting Girl- Jamie xx. Setting the mood just right.  
   
Laughing and smiling. My hair blowing in the wind.  
   
Stiles is holding my legs as I am sitting on the mini roof of the car. As he places light kisses by my ankles I giggle.  
   
Our first stop is Kira's house. Scott exits the car and says "Bye, call me once you get settled."  
   
Kira nods as Scott kisses her on the forehead.  
   
Kira enters her house and we drive off.  
   
Allison's, I hug her and say "I'll see you later."  
I hug Isaac. I get back in the car. Stiles smiles at me.  
   
We drop Scott off and they hug even though they are gonna see each other tomorrow. Scott kisses my cheek, I smile at him.  
   
He goes inside and we drive off heading to Stiles house because I wasn't going home until before we head back to New York.  
   
Parking the jeep I get the bags and head inside the house. His dad's at the station.  
   
I said "I missed your house."  
   
Stiles said "I missed it too."  
   
We walk into his blue room. Memories slowly flood back.  
   
I inhale a scent so familiar it gives me light goosebumps.  
   
"Still smells like you."  
   
Laughing Stiles says "of course it does but when will it smell like you."  
   
I smile at him.  
   
He wraps his hands around my waist from behind. He walks so quiet but I love that.  
   
"How are you feeling?" Stiles said.  
   
"I am healthy, I am engaged, and I am waiting to  be kissed. So logically I am a-okayy, physically ohhh yeahh."  
   
Stiles laughs again music to my loving ears.  
   
Leaning down he kisses me.  
   
I smile in between each kiss because thats how happy he makes me.  
   
Stiles says "I think I want to go see my dad."  
   
I said "can I stay in the house." I bat my lashes for effect.  
   
He nods. "I won't be too long."  
   
I said "ook."  
   
He kisses me quickly then walks out the room and out the house. I get happy. I get my phone out and call for pizza. Then I head to the kitchen and start to make pasta and chicken.  
   
I am draining the pasta when the bell rings. I run to get my wallet and then open the door.  
   
"Pizza Delivery, medium pie. That will be $14.95"  
   
I look up and it's Liam. I knew that voice was familiar.  
   
I said "Hi, Liam here and keep the change."  
   
Liam smiles at me "when did you guys get back?"  
   
"Today. Go back to work we will see all of you tomorrow anyways."  
  
Liam nods and says "see ya Lydia."  
   
Closing the door I place the pizza on the table and go finish making the pasta. The chicken is in the oven.  
   
The pastas done, hot.  
   
I wash three plates, take out the chicken and fried them.  
   
I prepared the table. I looked for juice in the fridge but all they had was ginger ale.  
   
I pull it out and put it in the middle of the table. I find three glasses, I hear cars pull in.  
   
I open the door, I am greeted by Stiles dad. A big old hug. I missed him.  
   
He said "what happened to you?"  
   
Stiles lifts me up as he comes in I am on his back "smells good, Malia dad. That's who did this to Lydia"  
   
His dad said "wow Lydia you made all this. And brought pizza."  
   
Nodding I said "Yes, I figured you guys would be hungry."  
   
Stiles said "Right you are" putting me down we go to the table and start eating.  
   
I said "how is everything in Beacon? since we've been gone"  
   
"Well not that many supernatural cases, and when they are we call Deaton, everything okay. The children are great. Meaning Liam, Hayden, Mason."  
   
I nod and smile. Stiles is looking at me well eating his pasta.  
   
"What?"  
   
"This is really good."  
   
I smile and said "thank you"  
   
When Stiles touched the chicken and pizza he looked like he didn't even swallow. I said "how can you eat so much. Where does the food go?"  
   
"To my brain, it's brain power!"  
   
I am laughing along with his dad.  
   
Stiles smiles at us, I am chewing on a slice of pizza when Stiles pulls out his phone and starts recording me.  
   
I smile quickly and put the pizza to my mouth.  
   
Stiles says "Gimme a kiss." I look at him weirdly and then just do it.  
   
Still recording he gets that on camera kiss. I push him a little and say "stop filming now."  
   
He shakes his head "nope. We are vlogging from this point on."  
   
I smile and said "Your dad's gonna be in it."  
   
"Dad say hi."  
   
"Hi, guys I am Stiles dad. I was already filled in about this down at the station."  
   
Stiles smiles at the camera, Lydia is just on her phone now. Allison is hounding to FaceTime.  
   
I face time Allison.  
   
Stiles shows this and says "Allison, say hi for me"  
   
"Hi!!! We were all filled in about this."  
   
I roll my eyes at Stiles but kiss him on the cheek.  
   
"You" I said softly.  
   
I begin conversation with Alli.  
   
"What's up?"  
   
"I really need to get this off my chest but I wanted Scott *mouthed* to be with me tonight"  
   
"Really? But Kira"  
   
"I know I know, but I can't help but think I was suppose to dead that night."  
   
"Don't say that."  
   
"I mean it though." Allison replied as the brisk air on her roof calms her nerves.  
   
"You would've screamed my name, I would've died in the arms of Scott. How do I know I am not dead now and this is my hell. This is my purgatory." Allison continued on stating.  
   
Lydia looks at her friend whole heartedly on the verge of tears even, "look at your left hand. What do you see? Touch the roof, what do you feel?"  
   
"My ring, and the rough wood."  
   
"Your real as anyone I know." I said.  
   
She smiles at me and says "See you tomorrow."  
   
"Tomorrow." I hang up.  
   
I look to my right and Stiles is standing in the living room doorway just staring at me.  
   
"What?"  
   
"Just you. How you are, how you care so deeply about your friends, how your beautiful soul just shows way more then freshman year. You've grown with me and even without me. Yet I was always there."  
   
His words sort of hit me.  
   
I look away because I started to cry.  
   
"Don't come to me, I hate people seeing me cry."  
   
"Not this again"  
   
I laugh a little.  
   
"You look really beautiful when you cry."  
   
As he hugs me all the events flashed before me but the one that stuck out was me wanting to snap Malia's neck or even scream till she bleeds out.  
   
What she did will eat away at me, that I was helpless because for so long my powers were suppressed.  
   
As Stiles lightly cologne takes over my smell, I sigh with relief that he's with me. _That the crush became something more. Our friendship grew and became this._  
  
He says slowly "did you stop crying?" Lifting my face he wipes my tears.  
   
I sigh as I rest my face in his hands.  
   
   
_next chapter: glitter hues_


	6. Glitter Hues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> glittery body, sexual situations, Lydia and Stiles.

  
               Glitter hues  
   
  ↳ Lydia's POV  
   
  I am placing glitter over the body parts that show in my outfit.  
   
I am wearing a body suit with jean shorts, the parts that show the bikini portion is shown slightly.  
   
My hair in curls and once they drop, they'll bounce vibrantly.  
   
I have a light plum gloss on and falsies, glitter gloss eyeshadow. Highlight.  
   
My face done by the gods, that still looks natural.  
   
I look at Stiles as he changes into his shirt. His abs are screaming to me. I bite my lip. His lips gently crash on mine.  
   
"Mm what was that for?"  
   
"Looking like that" he smiles.  
   
His cargo army pants, dog tags,and green tank top show promising muscles. I squeeze his arm.  
   
Allison strolls in Stiles room "I came to get you guys."  
   
She smiles as she sees what we are dressed up as.  
   
"Looking good babes." she winks at us  
   
Allison is in a tomb raider outfit, with her own spin to it.  
   
Scott says "Guys! Let's go! We need to pick up our children."  
   
We all laugh because Liam, Hayden, Mason and Corey are like our children. Even though they are all so like younger versions of us.  
   
Arriving at the event, Hayden and Liam look so cute they chose Pulp Fiction.  
   
I said "How many of us?"  
   
Kira said "11, I believe."  
   
I past out all the tickets, Stiles held ours.  
   
                                       ***  
Dancing, I am smiling as Stiles hands glide along my waist.  
   
Allison steals me away and we just grind on each other. We pull Kira in, it's like making love on the dance floor. The alcohol hasn't even hit us yet.  
   
I jump up with the house music. Because I am so happy, I am on my own jumping until people start noticing me. They jump with me.  
   
"This is so fun!!!" I said yelling to the girls. They agree laughing.  
   
Another hour or two on the dance floor. I am back in Stiles arms.  
   
Grinding, with him. I feel the electricity whenever we touch.  
   
His shirt is ripping as I tug and tug.  
   
Kissing my neck as my ass grinds on him as PartyNextDoor feels our ears.  
   
I am smiling up at him, when he just grips my ass one good time and I swoon.  
   
I said "Want a drink?"  
   
He nods.  
   
I head to the bar, I said "Gin and Tonic, and a Long Island ice tea."  
   
"Hey um, pretty red head. Can I take you back to my place?"  
   
My head turned to the voice and immediately laughed "Babe forreal."  
   
Stiles smiles at me as his Long Island Ice Tea is put to his lips.  
   
"Last drinks."  
   
"Definitely." I nod.  
   
Heading to the booth that we are all sitting at. I sit on Stiles lap. I said "I want to rip this shirt so bad."  
   
In my ear he said "home."  
   
I smile as he just knows how to get under my skin with just one dominant word.  
   
I said whispering to him "are you as horny as I am?"  
   
Stiles said slowly "very, very horny." He licks his lips.  
   
I have the urge to go in the bathroom and let him take me.  
   
But I will let him suffer a little. I grin at myself and grab Allison and Kira. Getting back on the dance floor.  
   
I just dance as if we are the only ones in the room. His mouth a gape, and he's wide eyed. I laugh with my girls as I get the outcome I was planning for.  
   
                                      ***  
Getting to Stiles house, everyone's drunk. Even our little ones.  
   
Everyone picks a spot and crashes.  
   
I hear snores and mini mutters. I hear endless breathing.  
   
I grab two water bottles from the fridge. I grab some chips and head into Stiles room.  
   
"Still you know." I said.  
   
Stiles shakes his head to tell me no.  
   
I agree.  
   
I rip off his tank top, he laughs. I strip out of my clothes and turn to him using my finger I turn to him "come on".  
   
He smiles and we go into the shower as I lather his body in soap. I said "are we staying up tonight?"  
   
Stiles whispers "yes, can we talk about anything?" I said, "Us even."  
   
He nods showing slight concern yet, understands what she wants to speak on.  
   
"What about us?"  
   
"Why did you love me even when I didn't notice you. I barely gave you the time of day."  
   
"Because I knew you were faking. I knew it wasn't real, I knew that Lydia Martin saw me even when she didn't want to. I pinned for you through tough times because you deep down understood me as well as I you."  
   
I turn to face him. _Wow he's so gorgeous. Every word that slips from his mouth was like poetry unspoken. He softly spoke of me as if I was a figment of his imagination. I was his solid reality.  
 _  
I said "you really felt that way about me all 4 years. What about when Malia came in?"  
   
Stiles said "I never loved her as much as I did you. I tried to find you. I tried to make it work but I still craved you like a drug, I couldn't shake. I craved my best friend." _He lightly touched me, tracing circles on my collarbone.  
 _  
Such pleasure was felt, such passion, such sincerity in those words.  
   
I smiled.  
   
A genuine smile, that made me laugh too.  
   
I laugh.  
   
"The most beautiful sound in the world."  
   
His hand emanating heat to my body. As he inches closer to me I shyly smile his cologne engulfs my sense of smell.  
   
The unresolved sexual tension comes back through my body but I don't want to pursue this dangerous affair. I'd lose myself.  
   
Like a lucid dream he kisses beside my jaw, my lips curl into a smile. "Mmm" I close my eyes as I say it.  
   
He kisses my cheek.  
   
Each part his kisses falls into a slight shade of magenta.  
   
As if he just makes my blood boil in each section of my body. I said "Ugh—Stiles please sto...p" the way his name slipped off my tongue.  
   
Stiles said "Do—you— really want— me too"  
   
I had no words. I am entranced as he kisses my collarbone for a mere 5 minutes.  
   
I close my eyes and definitely let go.  
   
Next thing I know my nails are digging into his back and he thrusts in and out. I am kissing him all over. He does the same to me.  
   
I moan softly as he just lets me take control. I am laughing as he tickles me.  
   
As he grips my hips, I bite my lip. I crave my hips into him like he's the stars to my constellations.  
   
"Do—you ughh— want me to go f–ast—er?" I pant slowly. His mouth hit my breasts, he nods softly.  
   
My hands dig in his hair, he groans softly as I pick up my pace.  
   
I feel my senses on overdrive he kisses my collarbone again, then my neck slowly slipping to my mouth. I breathe as he looks into my eyes. I smile as he hands go softly through my hair.  
   
I let go of everything bursting as if a star ready to combust. I inhale, still smelling his familiar scent cologne and clean clothes.  
   
I fall on him, I hear his heartbeat and being to fall asleep listening to it's rhythmic beat.  
   
                                    ***  
Stiles POV  
   
     Waking up to the smell of fresh fruit, bacon, waffles and Lydia's natural smell. I breathe in and look down. Lydia's hair is sprawled out on my chest.  
   
She breathes even.  
   
I look at the clock and it's 9 am.  
   
I don't want to wake her but I got to get her off me.  
   
I gently lift her and place her on the bed. Her head rests on the pillow. As I get up she twists and turns, mumbling inaudibly.  
   
I smirk and head to the shower. I lather and rinse as much as I need to. I brush my teeth, I wash my face, I slip my grey sweatpants on and head to the kitchen.  
   
Allison is the only one up. I said whispering "Hi" as she cooks she says "Hey Stiles, how's Lydia?"  
   
I said "Sleeping Beauty, How's Scott?" I whispered his name.  
   
She said "Adorable but we both can't have each other. You know how that feels don't you."  
   
I nod and sit on the counter and steal a piece of hot bacon.  
   
She smiles at me as I ask to help.  
   
"You know this is the first time I am seeing your body. Great abs! Lydia did a number scratches galore" Allison said.  
   
I smile and reply "thank you and yes I am not very keen on showing my upper body."  
   
Allowing, I begin to set up plates.  
   
She brings the food to the table everyone self serves since she cooked a lot.  
   
Lydia slowly walks into the kitchen in my clothes. Her face fresh, bright, her hair in a high ponytail.  
   
Smiling she says "Good Morning"  
   
"Morning" I said with a shy smile.  
   
Allison said "Morning" she hugs Lydia. Lydia hugs back tightly.  
   
Lydia looks at me as she walks to me. Sitting on my lap she smiles and kisses me.  
   
Savoring the feel of her soft plump lips. I kiss back slowly then smile.  
   
We part.  
   
I said "hungry?"  
   
Lydia nods vigorously.  
   
She pulls two waffles, three pieces of bacon, fruit to put on top of her waffles, the whip cream. Lastly the syrup.  
   
I just watch her gracefully eat, it's as if she's the only one in the room. I hear all the noise but then everything fades.  
   
I stare at her for at least 20 minutes before Scott shakes me.  
   
"Huh?"  
   
Scott says "are you okay?"  
   
I smile and said "Yes fine—just blinded by beauty"  
   
Scott says looking at Allison swiftly "So am I man."  
  _  
In that small amount of time everyone got up and now are sitting at the table eating. I didn't realize she makes me miss whatever's going on, she's a muse for a poetry, a mathematical equation in itself._  
   
I make my plate and eat. Allison, Kira, and Lydia are taking aimlessly. My dad is making coffee, and Lydia hands him his plate.  
   
I smile lightly at that.  
   
I continue to eat when Scott says "What are we doing today?"  
   
I said mid chew "I think it's the penthouse club again but today is a pool party."  
   
Scott nods then says low "I heard you guys last night."  
   
I almost choke. I said "What?! how I thought you all fell asleep and it was like 3-4am."  
   
"I woke up to go pee. I used my hearing to check if you guys were okay — and you guys definitely were." Scott laughs a little.  
   
I smile shyly chuckling nervously at my best friend.  
   
Finishing I go drop the plates in the sink. Lydia wraps her arms around my waist and says "you wash, I dry." I nod.  
   
I start to wash everything, Lydia dries and she makes sure she touches my fingers. I smile every chance I get because she still makes me giddy even while in a engagement.  
   
She smiles as I smile she says "why are you smiling?" I said "you, always you."  
   
Her cheeks turn red. I just kiss her cheek.  
   
                                    ***  
I am in the hot pool since my muscles are sore Lydia wore me out for at most two hours.  
   
"* _sighs_ * ahhh" I relax as the hot water hits my every sore muscle.  
   
I feel small hands wrap around my neck, I open my eyes and see it's Lydia. I said huskily as if I was asleep "Hey."  
   
She said "Hi love, can we go get a room?"  
   
I look at her knowingly, and then she nods. My lips curl into a smile. Hopping out I take her hand. She comes out gracefully as if those slow motion moments in the movies.  
   
Heading to the front desk she pulls my arms and dangles keys in front of me. I said "you already booked one" I chuckle.  
   
She said "do you trust me?"  
   
"Of course" I said with no hesitation. She blindfolds me. Pushing me lightly in the elevator. I said "are we about to get down and kinky."  
   
Lydia laughs. She whispers "just be prepared" she lightly grabs my friend from the towel bulge.  
   
I said "—ughh alright" she smiles against my shoulder. It feels like we were on that elevator for hours. We finally get off.  
   
I hear her opening the door, I am stripped of my towel, Lydia puts on soothing music. She lays me on the bed but on my stomach. I said "are you gonna take the blindfolds off" she said "yes soon. I have to change first,—" I don't hear her shuffling for a while. She exits the bathroom, an aroma captivates my senses it smells like vanilla.  
   
Lydia gets on my back, straddling. She's sitting on my butt.  
   
Her hands begin to massage my back, "ahh—mmm" the oil on her hands heating wherever she causes friction.  
   
 _This feels so good._ I thought to myself.  
   
My senses heighten, my smell, my sense of touch, my emotions. She touches me lightly in certain places, then kisses each spot sending tingles down my spine every time.  
   
I said "never stop" Lydia laughs and says "I won't but promise me something?"  
   
I said "ugh anything."  
   
Lydia whispers "when you see me don't show emotion, don't smile, don't get excited. Stall."  
   
I said "alright I promise" Lydia smiles against my back as she massages one last knot in my back.  
   
I roll over and hold everything in.  
   
A precious painting with the don't touch sign.  
   
_Wow, she's in lingerie I am waiting to react. She's looking into my eyes. I am dying here._  
  
Closing my eyes I sigh lightly.  
   
"Open your eyes"  
   
She kisses me it was so off guard that I open my eyes.  
   
"React. Now" she says lightly as she kisses me.  
   
I said "just wow, you look absolutely breathe taking. Your really beautiful, I barely have to tell you just the way I look at you."  
   
I kiss her neck, then her collarbone slowly working my way down. Running my hands through her soft hair I feel the compulsion of cosmic love, electric touch.  
   
I feel so alive when she's touching me, caressing me, even near me.  
   
Moaning softly she says "can we— go back to— t t the others?"  
   
My mouth is playing horrible tricks on Lydia trying to make her lose herself.  
   
She grips my hair, her other hand tightly digging her nails in my skin.  
   
As my tongue swirls the letters in her name. She smiles, giggling she bites her lip as she says "my–ughh—name _*laughs happily*_ " lifting my head I smirk as her eyes are closed. Softly I kiss her stomach, going higher and higher.  
   
Swiftly kissing her lips, I pull her hands above her head and then kiss all over her face. I look to my left and see a Ice bucket. Placing a piece in my mouth I work my way down as the ice touches her pale yet vibrant skin, her pants of pleasure satisfy me.  
   
_As the glass window throughout the whole room shows sunset is approaching._  
  
_I let the ice melt on her ~~pussy~~ , her trembles turn into moans. She convulses at the seams._  
  
_as we go back to our friends I can gladly say she had it coming she needs to relax more then I do._

 _We are horny people honest, we've suppressed our sexual tension for five years + a few years after that._  
  
                                                                                                                                      +++  
**_next chapter: Strawberry_**


	7. Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventurous, Fun, Interesting.

 

 

 

_Strawberry_

 

 

  ↳ Stiles POV 

       

  
_Opia—Falling_ is playing from the speaker as we all jump in to the cold water. It's the middle of winter yet beacon hills feels like summer all over again. 

 

 I have my head under the waterfall, as the water splashes all around me I feel slight claws. 

 

_Ohh no, no, no, nooo. She found us._

 

I turn around to find a naked Malia. I say nothing and just narrow my eyes at her. 

 

Malia said "Did you miss me?" 

 

"Nope" I didn't even blink. Scott and Isaac come next to me. Scott's eyes red [ _gonna beat her up on your say so don't care if she's somewhat a friend]_ , Isaac's eyes were yellow yet [ _omg I want her][but for Lydia I'd pounce real quick]._

 

Lydia said slowly "Guys I got this." I look at her with concern. She grips my arm to stay with her. 

 

I said whispering "what are you going to say or do?" 

 

Malia says growling a little "I will hurt you again if I have to." 

 

Lydia laughs a little "probably not, remember I have powers." 

 

Lydia let's go of me and smiles her evil smile. 

 

Malia pushes her down into the water pouncing after her to drown her. 

 

I am becoming really angry, but I can't do much and I really hate that. 

 

Lydia screams underwater sending Malia flying into the rock. 

 

Emulating power threw her hands to, she screams once more and Malia gets thrown far. 

 

I look at her and her nose is bleeding she's about to faint. I catch her, "Lyds, are you okay? Hey.. baby." 

 

I carry her to the car. I wrap her in a blanket, I clean up the blood. Lydia grabs me and holds me to her. I said "Babe," I look at her so intense she can't help but smile. 

 

"—Stiles I'm ok, I—just used too much power. I haven't used them in a long time" I nod even though I feel so concerned. 

 

I stay with her. 

 

I can't bring myself to leave her, I said "I am just gonna sit back here with you" 

 

I sit behind her and she rests her head on my chest. Her breathing shaky, I rub my hands along her arms lightly. She relaxes slowly and then her eyes close. She falls asleep. I sigh with relief that she isn't harmed. 

 

I don't have my phone with me it's playing music. Allison comes to the door of the car. She says "She is alright?" I said "I hope so, you know her banshee powers haven't been used in a long time and it takes a toll on her"

 

Allison just seats in the passenger seat she smiles trying to reassure me. I thank her for that and grab Lydia's hand. 

 

                                      ***

I wake with a start, my car is moving I look in the drivers seat and Lydia's driving us somewhere. 

 

Everyone's awake and talking or singing to the song. I said "Where are we going?" 

 

Kira says "I think to a bonfire party, Liam's throwing it for Hayden's early birthday gift he told us all to come since we are practically their second parents"

 

I said to Allison "is she okay, how come you guys didn't wake me up?" 

 

Allison said "Because Lydia insisted we let you sleep and even when we tried to wake you up you wouldn't budge. Lydia's not as pale anymore, she looks almost reborn. Her skin is back to its vivid color" I look at her through the mirror and her eyes  the same vibrant green I love. 

 

I sigh and rest my head on the window. 

 

Arriving I notice Isaac isn't with us I said "Scott where's Isaac?"

 

Scott says "after Lydia threw Malia into the forest I didn't see him" 

 

_Mmm that's odd._

 

"Stiles" I heard my name in the one voice that resonates with my whole body. 

 

I turn to Lydia smiling, she just runs and hugs me tightly. "what's this for?" she says "always being there whenever I needed you the most" I just wrap my arms around her waist, her small frame compliments the height difference. 

 

_I could stay in this position forever._

 

She walks with me towards the fire. _Party Monster - The Weeknd_ I said "why did you make me sleep so much?" 

 

She said "because you looked extremely like a little boy and too precious to wake up"

 

"I feel fine by the way, I already knew you were going to ask me again"

 

"How do you know me so while?" I said.

 

"Not only by the fact that we've been at this wit and banter for years. You know me like the back of your hand and I you mister" she says with so much sass. 

 

I said "well missy let's dance" 

 

                                      +++

Allison and Kira take Lydia away. I go try to find the guys, I see Scott and Liam. 

 

I said "hey Liam, how's everything? Where's the birthday girl?" 

 

Liam said "hey Stiles and she's on the way. I am doing well actually." 

 

I nod and then I look off past Scott and see Isaac and Malia. Malia is kissing him. 

 

I said "Ugh Scott, look" Scott looks to where I am pointing. His fist bawls up he heads towards them. I run behind him, I don't want him to do something he will regret but I was to late. 

 

Punching Isaac in the face, and then the punches wouldn't stop. I pull him off and Malia picks up Isaac and said "Are you alright?" 

 

Isaac just hands Scott his ring and runs off with Malia. 

 

I said "What are we going to tell Allison?" 

 

Scott looks up and the emotion on his face falls "we don't need to" nodding his head in her direction. Allison is behind us Lydia and Kira are standing next to her. She's just staring at the ring in Scotts hand. Pulling away from Lydia and Kira she walks towards the shore. Watching her we all say nothing. 

 

Scott just sighs even though he still feels for her he has Kira so he can't do anything. He married Kira, Kira just comes and wraps her arms around him. 

 

Lydia goes to talk to Allison. 

 

I just walk to the bonfire and sit in a warm spot. 

 

                                     +++

 

Lydia's POV 

 

  "Alli!! Wait up." I said as I catch up to her.

 

Turning to face me she is crying and I can't bare to  watch I just hug her. 

 

I said "I am so sorry this happened. What are you going to do?"

 

Allison pulls her engagement ring off and gives it to me. 

 

"Hold on to this for me. I will get engaged again, but to someone who deserves me." 

 

I nod and said "of course you will. Want anything to eat, drink?" 

 

"I honestly want to get really really drunk." 

 

I condone it since she just had maybe the fifth or sixth worst moment in her life. 

 

I said "Ook lets go to the bar!" 

 

She smiles at me because I will always be their no matter what. 

 

Getting a few drinks in her, I took a few myself. I realize where's Stiles. 

 

I look around and find him. Sitting on a log next to the fire. I head towards him my feet in the sand I feel at one with the earth. 

 

I said "how long have you been sitting here?" 

 

"About an hour." 

 

"Thinking of?" 

 

"Life, the fire, you, if we are gonna have any kids? how many I want. My mom." 

 

Placing my hand on his cheek I turn his face to look at me. _His eyes reflecting the fire itself._

  
_I just look into them for a while_. 

 

"I want two kids, your moms probably watching over you always. How many kids do you want? What about me?" 

 

He looks at me with a smile on his face. That's when I knew my life would be great, I regretted nothing. I felt safe with Stiles, I felt at home. Leaning in he slowly kisses me. 

 

"mmm please do that again" I said. He said "again"  and he does it. I wrap my arms around his neck he's gripping my waist placing me so I straddle him on the log. Our kiss deepens as he slowly kisses my neck. A small moan escapes my lips as I bite down. 

 

"Don't do that right now." Stiles voice stern yet sexy. 

 

I give him an apologetic look, he smiles. Looking past me resting his chin on my shoulder. Like the perfect puzzle piece we fit I said "Do you remember freshman year when you said two different things can make the perfect combination you were talking about us." Stiles nods and says "I was, do you want some coffee?" I smile against his neck as I bite lightly "yes please."

 

Lifting me up he walks to the bar ordering the coffee. I sit down and rest my legs on his legs. 

 

I said "Do you want to dance again?" looking at me with a smirk "waiting for you" I smile. 

 

"After the coffee then" I said.

 

        _30 minutes later_

 

Grinding on him felt so nice, we danced for almost two hours straight. 

 

Different songs, different dance moves. The last song that came on was _Majid Jordan - A Place Like This._

 

We sort of slow dance the same way we did the first time yet we were engaged this time. Kissing me, I savor his lips and this song. I said "so this is our last night together." Stiles smiles "yes but we are getting married Saturday." 

 

I smile. 

 

"What made you decide where I wanted to get married but Beacon Hills of all places." Stiles said "well you'd want family there and you'd want it to be somewhere that was sentimental to us both."

 

"Great answer" I winked. 

 

His smile ever so full, radiant I smile back feeling only comfort. 

 

I kiss him goodbye again Alison and Kira pull me away. 

_"Cause I swear it's not better than what i would do_ "— last lyric in the song _A Place Like This_. 

Stiles POV

 

_Twenty-four hours away from **her** , I can barely last a few hours when it comes to work. I get in the car with Scott. _

 

"Bachelor Party!" Scott said so excited. 

 

I sighed and said "no just us together. no party a small get together us, 2.0 and some beer and video games, another tattoo."

 

Scott said "ok but it's still a bachelor party minus the strippers" 

 

I almost choked on nothing laughing lightly "you and strippers no." 

 

"Why not?" Scott said giving his puppy eyes.

 

"You have Kira, married man! honestly Lydia is my only stripper. Think of Kira like that please" 

 

Scott smiles and then laughs a little.

 

I am almost home, I said "Wait are you coming to my house or I am going to yours." 

 

Scoot says "I am going to yours my bag is packed already it's in the trunk" I nod and pull into a parking space.

 

Entering the house, its quiet and empty yet I smell Lydia. 

 

I basically grew up with her so her scent is embedded in my memory as well as my sense of smell.

 

Scott calls his mom, then Liam to tell him, Mason, and Corey to come tomorrow and bring whatever they can. 

 

Heading into my room I see Lydia actually came by to pick up things. It's as if I am having a drug withdrawal. Laying on my bed I rest my head on my pillow and slowly fall asleep. 

 

                                      •••

next chapter: _Our Mathematical Equations_


	8. Our Mathematical Equations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty, Marriage, Pure.

_Our Mathematical Equations_

                                       +++

↳ songs that go with this fan fiction: 

 

_  Girl — Jamie xx  _

 

_  Sabrina Claudio — Orion's Belt  _

 

_  Sabrina Claudio — Confidently Lost _

 

_  Opia — Falling  _

 

_  Majid Jordan — My Love  _

 

_ Majid Jordan — Her  _

 

_ Majid Jordan — A Place Like This  _

 

_ Majid Jordan — Learn From Each Other  _

 

_ Majid Jordan — Warm  _

 

_ SOHN— Bloodflows  _

 

_ Sinead Harnett— If you let me ft GRADES  _

 

_ Ellie Goulding — Tessellate (Alt-J Cover)  _

 

_ David Bowie— Let's Dance (Remixed by InFiction)  _

 

_ Jazz Music [Miles Davis]  _

 

_ Bossanova  _

__

_ Sade- Sweetest Taboo, No Ordinary Love, Smooth  _

_ Operator  _

 

_ Until we Bleed- Kleerup ft Lykke Li _

 

_ Clara La San- Rock Your Body _

                                         +++

 

↳ Lydia's POV 

 

_           Twenty four hours without  him,  I can barely last work without him. How am I suppose to spend a whole day without seeing his cute adorable face, huh? Tell me, I am dying to know. I thought to myself. _

 

I rest my head against the window as Allison pulls up to Stiles house. 

 

I run inside and grab everything I need + my coffee mug Stiles brought specifically for stressful situations or when I crave caffeine. 

 

Heading back to the car I contemplate how this dress will look I haven't tried it on since the last time. 

 

Gawking at it Kira smiled and said "This looks gorgeous." 

 

I said "Thank you" 

 

I smile as Allison as she does the same and looks at me with a smile.

 

I said "ah I am so scared for Saturday. It's only Thursday but my nerves are." 

 

"I think everything will go great tomorrow me and Kira have to go set up the place" Allison said. 

 

I nod as we turn into Allison's driveway. 

 

I grab my bag and clothing bag, Kira's carrying my dress. Once I step into the house Mr.Argent pulls me into a hug. 

 

Smiling I said "Hi Mr.Argent, how is everything?" 

 

He said in his deep soothing voice "I am good Lydia I just can't believe your getting married" 

 

I laugh lightly and said "I am nervous yet happy I am finally happy in a relationship. Jackson was fucked up" 

 

Allison and her dad nodded in unison. 

 

Kira was the last to come in, Allison's dad greeted her and then we all headed into the kitchen thinking the same thing.. hunger. 

 

As if honey fell from their lips Mr. Argent's pasta sang sweet songs to their taste buds. 

 

Kira groans happily "this tastes so good, like omg teach me your ways"

 

Placing a smile on his lips that reach his eyes. I begin to day dream of our pasta we made. I lightly walk to get one of my small canvases. Picking up my brushes and pencils I head back to the island. Eating the last of my pasta slowly I begin to draw this scene. Vividly, drawing Kira first with spaghetti strings out her mouth and a word bubble saying what she just did. I draw Ally and her father huddled together smiling. I draw me finishing off the pasta. 

 

Coloring it, it looks great. 

 

I took up art when my nightmares started and vivid dreams of Stiles and each body part I missed and craved. 

 

I felt so emotionally connected to him it hurt at times. It started with our first kiss in the locker room when he was having his panic attack. Then  when he revealed his feelings over the ghost riders. 

 

All in all it was beneficial, because even though I knew of him unconsciously in my dreams. 

 

I forgot he was real, honest. 

 

Until the tattoo shop I thought he was a fragment of my imagination. 

Snapping out of my thoughts Kira and Ally were pushing me upstairs. 

 

I laugh as I make them work extremely hard. Landing on Ally's bed I smile. Ugh I miss him. I take out my phone and FaceTime him. Picking up he says "I miss you so much." 

 

Allison grabs my phone out my hand and said "She can't see you or speak to you at all until Saturday. So say what you have to say, say to me she can hear you." 

 

"I love you and I know I am not gonna sleep tonight without you, the first time since I moved in and when I kiss those pink lemonade lips that tell me all of you."

 

Allison reeled over his words. His poetic nature made her smile. She said "The phones being shut off you can text her all you want but she'll read them tomorrow night" Stiles nodded and smiled at Allison. Allison waved goodbye then ended the FaceTime call. As she look at Lydia she knew her best friend would be giving her the death glare. She was and it was almighty harsh "jeez Lyds babe you are going to see him Saturday looking radiant, cleansed, refreshed" Allison said. 

 

I wanted to body slam her or hit her with something. That split second I saw his face I calmed down from all the panic in my head. I said "we aren't going to get bad luck because of this right." Kira chimed in finally "no but if you would've had a full conversation there's a slight chance of lighting in the burning fire" as Kira's words slowly took shape I was thankful of Ally's ways and for Kira's beautiful ass mindset. Even though she's extremely clumsy she rocks.

 

I watch their movements and that's when Kira says "Guess who's calling me?" 

 

We look at her like who, she laughs and says "Isaac." 

 

I said "Pick up" 

 

Kira placed the phone on speaker.

 

Isaac says "Kira can you do something for me?" 

 

"What" 

 

"I need you to tell Allison something for me"

 

"Ugh huh tell me"

 

"Tell her I knew she didn't feel the same as I did I knew she loved Scott still. I could tell, it was written all over her face. Tell her I still love her but I did what I did because she deserves to be free. Scott feels the same and Kira if you weren't married to him they would be married. First love and all. Also I am sorry for what I did. I love her but she doesn't love me she can't be with me. Kira be mindful of Scott and Allison the looks they give one another tell you all. Tell Lydia I would love to still be able to go to her wedding, she's like a sister to me. Stiles a brother to me. You all are my only family. I am staying in a off-shore cabin in the woods I will text you guys the address. If you have anytime please visit me for further explanation furthermore I am sorry for the way I left. *clears his throat* Malia won't bother you anymore. Bye." 

 

He hangs up. 

 

Kira's phone pings with the address. 

 

Allison is crying, I go hug her immediately I said "do you guys want to go?" 

 

Kira's eyes as orange as fire, she's pissed off. 

 

I said "Kira calm down." Kira begins to slow her breathing and comes down blowing out a light bulb in her wake. 

 

Kira says "I love Scott as much as you do, I want him to be happy. I already know you guys won't get back together. You were suppose to die that night when the Oni attacked. We can go speak with Isaac. I love you guys so I will never do anything to ruin our friendship. If we see Malia we are fighting her, she took what was yours Allison you need to get her back."

 

Allison said with venom in her voice "Let's go." 

 

She runs down the stairs heading to her basement I believe. Coming back up her face straight, no emotion showing. 

 

I am reeling in wake over Kira's words. 

 

Her bubbly, loud, exuberant, and high-spirited nature gone for a long moment.

 

I said "Kira, are you okay?" my face searching her eyes for answers. 

 

She smiled warmly at me and then says "I am great, Scott is my husband and I highly doubt that he'll do something to hurt me. He can divorce me all he wants but I don't want a man to come in between me, Allison, and yours friendship at all. Isaac's words cut deep but I'll live." 

 

I smile warmly at her as I begin to bite my lip from nervousness. 

 

Allison drags us to the car and we head on our way. 

 

Isaac will have to beg and plead for me to allow him to talk to Allison again. 

 

                   —————————————

 

*about forty minutes laters*

 

Pulling up to this abandoned cabin. The driveway huge, spacious as the leaves and smell of pine engulfs. I smile slightly as I look up the stars that shown so brightly. Kira puts her arm around me and whispers "beautiful right?" I nod. 

 

Allison was already at the door speaking to Isaac. I rush up there, my hands in little fists. I search his blue eyes and then hit him as hard as I could. I said "The only way you are talking to Allison is if I say so."

 

I cross my arms around my chest, huffing lightly as he I wait for Isaacs reply. 

 

He is searching my eyes and all he says is "I love her with all I can give, so now can I talk to her" his eyes sincere, a shade of blue the ocean can't be. I sigh softly and allow it stepping into the cabin. I see only dark wood, a couch, armchair, bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and fire place that was calling my name. I sat down in front of it watching the flames dance. 

 

Kira is in the kitchen pouring water into cups. I grab one as she sits next to me. Allison and Isaac are arguing profusely at each other. Anger, love and even a sense of 'I'm willing and ready' in Allison's eyes. 

 

Yet Isaac's eyes are completely different. Remorseful, he's extremely sorry for what he did and caused. As his eyes raked over Allison's face she could hold it in any longer, Ally began to cry. 

 

My wandering eyes tear me away from the scene, through the bay window. Kira softly speaks "Lyds, are you still feeling weird without Stiles?" 

 

I nod and said "Of course I am, its like a drug withdrawal. I always feel warm, and more alive than alive in his presence. I feel electric beyond belief."

 

Kira smiles and says "Scott makes me feel safe, new, and fresh. Like a summers day with hints of spring,fall. As if he'll always catch me when I fall." 

 

I said "Exactly"

 

Ignoring all the distance sounds I focus on the fire and smile when I think about being in New York and the chilly air. 

 

My pumpkin spice latte on my lips, Stiles hand on my thigh as we try to stay warm in Starbucks. Our cheeks red, noses red as the body heat emulating form how close we are fills us with smiles. 

 

I sigh contently in my day dreams. I am sipping water when Kira is hitting me. I said "Huh?" I look in her direction and it's as if we are watching a real live soap opera. Allison is still fuming but she is kissing Isaac. A smile reached her lips and that's when Kira said "Oo the wedding is back on."

 

I nod by her side. I said "let's hope he doesn't fuck this up again."

 

Kira agrees.

 

↳ Stiles POV 

 

   I am sprawled out on my bed, the sun hitting my bare chest. The clock on my bed side table reads  7:00 .

 

Groaning, I said "Why am I up so early?" 

 

I find another comfortable spot and drift of to my dream of strawberry-blonde hair, doe eyes green like leaves, her small hands in mine. 

 

 

                   ————————

 

Scott is hitting me, I move slowly and put my hands up to stop him. 

 

Rubbing my eyes, I sit up and said "What time is it?" My voice full of sleep. 

 

Scott says "2:00 in the afternoon" 

 

I said "Why are you waking me up?" 

 

Scott scoffs and says "Bachelor party today. you have to get ready it starts at 5. We have to set up the house. It's only us and Liam and Mason but still" 

 

I nod and get up my feet hitting the cold floor. I grab my phone and text Lydia.

 

TEXT

babygirl

### Actions

  * ↑ Top
  *   * Bookmark
  * [Comments (2)](/comments/show_comments?view_full_work=true&work_id=8166749)



### Comments

[ButterscotchCrackle](/users/ButterscotchCrackle) and [Oghonestly](/users/Oghonestly) as well as 3 guests left kudos on this work!  (collapse)

Post Comment

#### Comment as InfiniteEntropy

(Plain text with limited HTML [?](/help/html-help.html))

Comment

4300 characters left

### Bookmark

Bookmark

×

####  InfiniteEntropy,  save a bookmark! 

Write Comments

Notes
    

The creator's summary is added automatically. Plain text with limited HTML [?](/help/html-help.html)

5000 characters left

Your tags
    

The creator's tags are added automatically. 

Comma separated, 100 characters per tag 

Add to collections
    
Choose Type and Post

Private bookmark Rec


End file.
